


City of Dreams

by secondalto



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, Gen, Gen Fic, Pre-Canon, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla's first impressions of Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/gate_women/profile)[**gate_women**](http://community.livejournal.com/gate_women/) using the prompt in the summary.

For as long as she could remember, Teyla had heard stories of the city of the Ancestors. The description of the city changed from tale to tale, but there were many things that she had heard about it that she wished and hoped to be true. It was said the city was isolated, far from the reach of the Wraith. The city possessed great weapons, ones that scared the Wraith away, kept them from the city. The Ancestors were said to have been powerful.

As she grew older, Teyla began to wonder why the Ancestors, possessing such power, had not rid the many worlds of the Wraith. She began to resent the tales told by the elders when she visited allies recently culled by the Wraith. She told herself she would no longer hope, no longer dream of the weapons powerful enough to defeat the Wraith when Athos was culled.

Then she met the people of Earth (though she did not know this when she met them). Colonel Sheppard and his people had great weapons and the belief that they could defeat the Wraith. When the Colonel came for her and her people, she felt the briefest glimpse of hope again. This Colonel claimed to not know of the Wraith which made Teyla wonder. There was not a planet or person she knew of who had been untouched by the Wraith. Could these people come from the city of the Ancestors?

When she was rescued, she asked herself this question again. Even more she questioned herself when she rode in the ‘puddle jumper’ (such strange words) to the place where the rest of her people were. When she stepped into the room where the ring of the Ancestors resided she could not help her intake of breath. There was such beauty, such immense grandeur as she had only heard of in the stories of her childhood. She was shown the city and she wished her parents had lived to see this day. The Athosians in the city of the Ancestors, it was a day that would be told of for generations to come.

Teyla knew within a few hours that this was her home. She knew she would never see Athos again; the Wraith would stalk her home world in search of those who possessed the technology of the Ancestors. But here, with the people who now inhabited Atlantis, she felt a strange kinship. This was the path that fate had put her upon, she would walk it willingly. She would fight beside these people and hopefully put an end to the menace of the Wraith, not just for her people but for all the peoples she knew.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Weapon Against the Wraith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187798) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
